fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Night Shades is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS game developed by AlphaDream and Raindrop Studios. It is the fifth title in the Mario & Luigi series of adventure RPGs. Story After the strange disappearance of many Toads, as well as odd disappearances of colours in certain areas, Princess Peach holds a meeting to find out what is happening, inviting Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Starlow, Professor E. Gadd, and Toadiko to her castle. During the meeting, all of a sudden, Bowser slams through the door; however, he appears to have strange powers and is glowing in many different colours. A tutorial battle happens with the player controlling only Mario, as Luigi fell asleep during the meeting. After the battle, Bowser appears to get even more mad. He slams into walls, and in the end, slams down into the ground in the centre of where the meeting was held. Groups of attendants of the meeting fly away in different directions, far away from each other, due to the huge impact of Bowser's odd powers. Mario is the first to be seen waking up, on the Freaky Forest island. After walking around for a short while, Luigi and Starlow are found quickly. After they wake up, Starlow explains basic controls and the menu. They decide to move around the island and see if there is anyone else that might know a way to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom to see what Bowser is up to. After walking and battling around and talking to the worried inhabitants of a small village on the island, they spot a group of four Hammer Bros. patrolling around the island. Mario and co. overhear them talking about attacking the village. They talk in an odd speech manner and glow in a weird way similarly to Bowser during the meeting. After hearing about the attacking, Mario and Luigi have to stop them from attacking. After a short dialogue, they challenge the four Hammer Bros. to a battle. TBA Gameplay Battle system and stats The battle system from the previous games in the series is confirmed to return; HP, SP, POW, DEF, and SPD, as well as STACHE for the bros. and CROWN for the princesses. *HP, standing for Heart Points, indicates the amound of health the player has. HP is lost when an enemy performs a succesful attack. When the HP reaches zero, the character passes out and can be revived by 1-Up Mushrooms and its varities. *SP, or Special Points, indicates how many times the characters can use a special attack. When Special Attacks are used, the gauge becomes emptier. Each Special Attack uses a certain amount of SP. SP can be replenished with Syrup. *POW, or Power, indicates the strength of the character. The more POW a character has, the more damage they can inflict. *DEF, or Defense, indicates the resistance against enemy hits. The more DEF a character has, the less damage they will take. *SPD, or Speed, indicated the speed of a character. The faster they are, the more likely they are to strike before enemies. *STACHE (Mario and Luigi only) / CROWN (Peach and Daisy only) indicates the luck the character has. The more they have of this stat, the more likely they are to inflict critical hits. It can also have effect outside of battle, in luck-based minigames. The Battle System remains largely the same; Mario and Luigi have the option to choose Jump, Hammer, Flee, Bros. Attack, and Items. Peach and Daisy can use Parasol, Kick, Flee, Princess Attack, and Items. By battling much, the player earns EXP, or Experience Points, which makes them level up. Similarly to the previous games, levelling up will eventually also level up the rank. Characters Playable Non-playable